


Not Amoosed

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, M/M, Sassy Peter, Stiles was cursed to be a cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words inappropriate, countryside and cattle.





	Not Amoosed

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178184316659/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“A cow, Derek. She cursed me into a fucking cow!” Stiles said. Or, well, tried to say, but judging by the look of confusion on Derek’s face he wasn’t succeeding.

Derek turned to look at Peter, and Stiles watched as Peter lifted a brow and quirked his lips.

“Shall we drive him to the countryside? Introduce him to some nice cattle?” Peter asked. Stiles flicked his tail against Peter, hard, and delighted in his grunt.

“That was rather inappropriate,” Peter said.

Derek grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said, “Cow or not, I still love you.”

Stiles snorted. Stupid, annoyingly lovable asshole.


End file.
